Amor Descubierto
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Amantes que sólo pueden ser libres a la luz de la luna, la misma que revela al hanyou el amor secreto de su hermano con la sacerdotisa...


**_Holaps!_**

**_Vengo a dejarles un pequeño fic que escribí después de releer uno anterior que ya subí, "Amantes Secretos" que es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Kagome y Sesshoumaru. Este podría llamarse una continuación, a pesar de que pueden leerlo aunque no hayan leído el otro._**

**_A decir verdad en los personajes no sabía bien a quien poner ya que este fic es: Sesshoumaru x Kagome x Inuyasha u.ú_**

**_Bueno, sin más preámbulo los dejo con la fic, no está de más aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia fue escrita para diversión propia sólo esperando que disfruten al leerla ;D_**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

><p>Amor Descubierto<p>

La oscuridad ocupaba cada espacio del bosque, sólo la débil y testaruda llama de la fogata que hace unas horas estaba en sus mejores momentos iluminaba a los cuerpos ahora dormidos, algunos sobre la hierba y otros en sacos de dormir.

Una débil y fría brisa alertó los sentidos del hanyou, quien tras pestañear un par de veces se incorporó de la rama que le servía como cama, miró hacia ambos lados buscando aquella presencia que lo había molestado pero al no percibir nada decidió dormirse, no sin antes buscar con su mirada a la morena que debía estar durmiendo… de un salto bajó del árbol para cerciorarse de lo que sus ojos no habían encontrado, y para su preocupación, en efecto, el saco de dormir de la sacerdotisa estaba vacío.

Sin avisarles a quienes aun dormían empezó a buscar el rastro de la chica, saltando de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol seguía su búsqueda, mientras más demoraba la preocupación aumentaba. Cuando la desesperación ya lo estaba descontrolando pudo divisar en medio de un claro una silueta inmóvil, se detuvo a una distancia prudente para fijarse bien de quien se trataba, a pesar de que por la forma y el aroma sabía muy bien que era la chica que estaba buscando algo le molestaba, había un aroma en el ambiente que no le gustaba, un aroma desagradablemente familiar… su aroma… el de su medio-hermano…

-Kagome… -susurró sin moverse de su lugar captando la atención de la perdida sacerdotisa.

Ella volteó al oír su nombre, encontrándose con los dorados del hanyou, algo en su interior se rompió al verlo, algo que cristalizó sus ojos al instante.

-Inuyasha…

El joven no sabía si acercarse a ella o no, algo de la situación lo hacía estar alerta y tomar precaución de sus actos, un presentimiento… algo que iba a pasar o ya había ocurrido…

-Lo siento…

Las fuerzas de sus piernas se desvanecieron y la dejaron indefensa a el golpe que ocasionó el caer de rodillas sobre el pasto, ese era un pequeño dolor en comparación con el que tenía en su pecho, no podía soportar más tiempo aquella rutina dolorosa en la cual había caído sin siquiera darse cuenta… ¿Cuánto tiempo es que lleva así…? Desde hace ya tiempo que el miedo a ser descubierta se había desvanecido quedando sólo el dolor de enfrentar las inevitables consecuencias… ¿Qué podía hacer…? ¿Podía por fin terminar con aquello…?

-Kagome…

Se acercó a ella lentamente, casi contando los segundos que demoraba en dar cada paso, la morena tenía los ojos titilantes, aquellas lágrimas hace minutos que amenazaban con escapar pero la poca fuerza de su dueña aun no se lo permitían, él sólo se acercó lo bastante como para arrodillarse frente a ella y tocarle el hombro, preguntarle con sus labios que ocurría y decirle con sus ojos que él estaba ahí, con ella…

-Inuyasha…

Esa mano fue la responsable de la libertad de sus lágrimas, aquel roce, aquella acción había roto el pequeño pedazo de corazón que quedaba intacto, él estaba ahí, con ella, entonces… ¿Por qué ella no podía dejar de pensar en el youkay que hace sólo minutos se había marchado?

Es verdad, sus encuentros nocturnos habían aumentado, en ocasiones se quedaban hasta el amanecer uno junto al otro, muchas veces fue sorprendida llegando al alba, pero su amiga, Sango quien era la única que compartía su secreto, la cubría con mil y un mentiras con tal de ayudarla, y aun así, con el peligro, seguía ausentándose en las noches para encontrarse con él… con el único capaz de hacerla estremecer con tan sólo pronunciar su nombre, con sólo un beso él podía borrar todas sus dudas y temores, sólo él… sólo el hermano de Inuyasha… sólo Sesshoumaru…

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Qué ocurre Kagome…?

Tocó una de sus mejillas con el torso de su mano, entorpeciendo el camino de una de sus lágrimas, no entendía que era lo que tenía en tal estado a la joven, lo único seguro era que todo en ella estaba mezclado con el aroma de él… de Sesshoumaru… no sabía el porqué, mas bien lo evitaba, negaba aquellas molestas inquietudes que crecían en su cabeza, no podía creerlas, no quería darles importancia, no en ese momento, no con ella en tal estado…

-No merezco tus cuidados… no después de mi traición…

Ahora el corazón que fue roto fue el del hanyou, sus inquietudes empezaban a tomar forma y dirección, la palabra traición retumbó en su cabeza, esa palabra que era seguida por el nombre "Sesshoumaru", sólo existía una forma de que la sacerdotisa adquiriera tan intensamente el aroma del youkay, sólo estando con él, sólo pasando un continúo tiempo con él pudo impregnar su presencia de tal manera…

-Yo y…

-No me importa.

La interrumpió, no queriendo escuchar, no queriendo saber, sólo la jaló hacía si. No le importaba el notar el repugnante aroma de su hermano en ella, no le interesaba el saber que habían hecho, sólo quería tenerla con él, sentirla con él, creerla suya, ahora no importaban los sentimientos de la joven, en ese momento no quería escuchar sus disculpas o sus confesiones, sólo quería imaginar que estaba con él, que en esa ya agonizante oscuridad ellos eran amantes que se encontraban, que él era a quien ella esperaba, a quien ella amaba… sólo él y nadie más… quería que la luna le mintiera, que la brisa los acariciara como cómplice del engaño, aunque después llegara el sol y con su luz dejara ver la traición, aunque la brisa los abandonará dejando sólo las palabras hirientes, no le importaba… era ese momento el que quería recordar… sólo ese momento…

-Te amo.

Si aun quedaba algo de su corazón estaba segura de que se rompió, con esas palabras no podía ya detener a sus lágrimas, aferró sus manos a la espalda del hanyou y escondió su rostro en su hombro, no podía verlo a los ojos, no quería ver las lágrimas que sentía mojar su pecho, ambos lloraban, uno por culpa y otro por impotencia,

¿Por qué cayeron en esa situación…?

¿Qué ocurrió para que todo terminara así…?

¿Es que acaso estaba mal que ella se enamorara?

Sabía que no, no podía estar mal, pero… pero eso no aliviaba el dolor… no removía de sus mentes la palabra traición, no desvanecía las lágrimas de la pareja rota, no evitaba que sus labios confesaran una verdad…

-Yo no.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin, finito...<strong>

**Lo unico que me queda por decir es... ¡Gomen Inu! ¿Por que lo tengo que hacer sufrir? u_u**

**_Gracias por leer :)  
><em>**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


End file.
